


Begging

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: "I can't stand it when people risk their lives for me, and I can't stand it when you lower yourself to begging them to spare me." The Protagonist growled, and his hands gripped onto Neil's wrists."How could I not?" Neil whispered, tears blurred his vision as he breathed slowly. "I was terrified of losing you. I was so scared, David, what else could I do?"
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Begging

_ "Wait. No. Please." _

Neil eyed the iPhone on the table with wide eyes. The dreadful feelings of the horrendous mission echoed in the recorded voice swirled in his stomach, making him want to throw up.

_ "Please don't. Take me instead. I'm more valuable." _

The Protagonist's brown eyes were like cold blades piercing into his soul, making his insides turn into ice. Neil stopped breathing, heart pounding in his chest. The sound of his own voice was still ringing painfully in his ears.

_ "Take me instead, please. He's nobody, killing him won't help you. I'm close to the head of Tenet, you can use me as a hostage. Please don't hurt him." _

It was starting to trigger all of the terrifying emotions he felt at that moment, squeezing his heart so hard he thought he couldn't breathe. He froze in his spot, eyes wide at the man in front of him, hands shaking uncontrollably. The Protagonist was glaring at him, and it didn't make it any better.

_ "Please, it's useless. He's worth nothing to you. Killing him is just a waste. Ple--" _

"I believe you remember this very clearly." The Protagonist stopped the heartbreaking recording, and Neil snapped out of the short PTSD episode he was having with a heaving gasp. He started to pant, and he almost screamed at the other man.

"Of course I fucking remember!" He yelled, blood roaring in his ears. Tears started welling up in his treacherous eyes as the helpless desperation that he was trying so hard to forget came back. "Why do you even have this? What kind of sick fucker recorded this?!"

The Protagonist stood up from his seat, and Neil quickly shut his mouth. The man's intimidating glare was going straight at him, and even though he was full to the brim with emotions, he was still sane enough to not anger the man any further. He took a small step back, and God, a stupid tear ran down his left cheek. He squeezed his hands into a fist and quickly wiped it away.

"They all wore wires. The gang. They were all wearing recording devices when this happened. I had no idea what happened after we were ambushed and I was down, so I looked for the recordings and this is what I came across." 

"What do you want? Why are you even showing me this?" Neil was angry, but it was difficult to sound angry when his voice was trembling and breaking. He hated himself for being so weak. He was just so upset that the Protagonist shoved this into his face without any reason, or warning. The man was always strict with Neil in training, but this was downright cruel.

"I want to know what you were doing." He said, voice cold, and Neil let out a raspy laugh.

"What I was doing? I was  _ begging _ for your  _ life _ !" He shouted, pushing the man away. The Protagonist staggered back at the force. "We were surrounded by tens of men with all kinds of guns and you were unconscious and bleeding to death on the floor next to me! We were completely alone - how could I  _ fight back _ ? They were going to  _ end _ you! What do you think I was doing?!"

"You begged." The Protagonist repeated, and that word somehow twisted Neil's heart unlike any other.

"Yes, yes I did. I was begging them to spare you and take me instead." He said, and took in a teary gasp of air. He tried to slow down his breathing and heartbeat, but it was hard. 

The man in front of him stepped closer, and Neil gazed at him with wide, terrified eyes, afraid of whatever the Protagonist was going to do. He wouldn't--He wouldn't suspend him from the next mission, would he? 

"I can't stand it when people risk their lives for me, and I can't stand it when you lower yourself to _begging_ them to _spare_ me." The Protagonist growled, and his hands gripped onto Neil's wrists. 

"How could I not?" Neil whispered, tears blurred his vision as he breathed slowly. "I was _terrified_ of losing you. I was so _scared_ , David, what _else_ could I do?"

The Protagonist sighed and kissed his trembling lips, hands circling his waist to pull him closer and wrap his strong arms around Neil, shielding him from the invisible threat that was still lingering in the air. Neil melted into his arms, holding him like a lifeline. All the nightmares and PTSD about that day were still haunting him at night, and the Protagonist was the one to know it best. His soft kisses calmed Neil down then, and they continued to do so now.

"I don't want you to beg them." The man kissed his cheek, tasting the wetness of his tears, the beard scratching lightly against Neil's jaw, making him gasp. "You must never show your weakness like that. They don't get to see you vulnerable."

"No one will. I promise." Neil mumbled, drowning himself in the warmth and security that the arms around him brought. The Protagonist's hand caressed his back gently as he placed kisses on all over his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you live through that again." The man stopped for a second to look into Neil's blue eyes, before he grabbed Neil's ass to pull the younger man flush against him, biting onto the side of his neck, growling, sending shivers down his spine. "But don't you _dare_ do that again. I don't _care_ if I was really _dying_ , if you were _surrounded_ or if you think we're definitely _dead_. You _don't_ beg them."

Neil flinched at the sudden change in his voice.

"The only one you beg is _me_." The man snarled, and started to walk backwards to his desk, pulling Neil with him. It caught the younger man by surprise, and he didn't have enough time to protest before being lifted in the air and put on the table.

They were in the Protagonist's office, but it was late and he made sure the door was locked when Neil came in. Being in his arms was Neil's own world - safe and protected and content. It triggered the wildest, deepest desire that burst inside them like flames, making the Protagonist more possessive and Neil more willing to give him anything he ever asked for. 

"Please…" Neil let out a soft whimper as the other man fumbled with their clothes, and a dangerous light flashed inside those brown eyes. In just a second, they were both naked, clothes scattered on the floor and the desk, all bare for each other to see. Neil drank in the sight of the man, of  _ his _ man, all chocolatey skin and toned muscles, looking like a god walking out from an ancient painting. He had always been stronger, more durable, more athletic than Neil, and sometimes when Neil saw him doing hundreds of pull-ups when he was feeling "under the weather" or to "relax", he couldn't help but imagine how the man would be at his greatest strength. How he would hold Neil down like nothing, keeping Neil there, pliant and helpless under him,  _ begging _ for mercy.

Neil had always done that to turn him on. 

"Please, David." He whispered into their kisses. "Please."

He didn't need to say anything else. The Protagonist's eyes darkened at the quiet sounds, and Neil yelped as a pair of strong hands spread his bare thighs open. The man knelt down until his face was close to Neil's hardening member, and Neil's face quickly went flush red at the obscene position. It was usually him that knelt down before the Protagonist and not the other way around.

The hands squeezed at his thick thighs, and the man bit down on the flesh, making Neil tremble and buck up uncontrollably. The beard grazed slightly at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and Neil whimpered, pleads and begs flowed out of his lips like water breaking a dam. The sounds were like spells triggering the Protagonist, making him sucking and biting and grazing even harder against Neil's skin, leaving red marks behind. 

"They don't get to hear you begging. Only I." The man growled as he bit down particularly hard, and Neil felt hot tears started to gather in his eyes.

"No, no one. No one does." He shook his head, voice shaking. "Only you."

"Good boy." The Protagonist looked into his eyes once, and then leaned down and Neil felt a wet and hot feeling crept into his insides. He gasped.

"Oh, fuck. Please." He squeezed his eyes shut, hands gripping the desk hard. The Protagonist hummed, and shoved his tongue deeper inside his entrance, thrusting and caressing all over, sending waves of pleasure up his body. 

Neil unconsciously pushed back against the Protagonist's tongue, thighs shaking and trembling with every stroke of tongue. It seemed like the man loved having Neil's sensitive skin on his cheek. He kept those thighs open wide, of course, but from time to time, he would stop for a moment to place a small kiss or suck a hickey onto them, and Neil had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from screaming. He was breathing heavily, back arching up beautifully, and his whimpers and moans were like music to the Protagonist's ears. 

"I'm putting a finger in, so relax for me, alright?" The Protagonist was panting too, he lifted his half-lidded gaze to find Neil's eyes, catching the glassy blue already soaked with tears. The young man had the tendency to burst into tears as the pleasure overwhelmed him, having some ideas how much it turned the Protagonist on. Neil nodded, and he could feel how his body softened in his hands.

"You're so good for me." The Protagonist kissed his hip, and then picked up the lube he had prepared before to coat his fingers and started to slowly push one in. Neil shut his eyes and let him in like the good boy he was, and he smiled. "I love you so much, Neil. I don't want anyone else to see you vulnerable."

Neil replied with an incoherent moan, clearly didn't understand anything apart from the finger inside him, so he just shook his head and continued adding carefully in order not to hurt his lover. He peppered kisses and hickeys along the younger man's hips and stomach, marking the person that was his, wanting to claim him for the rest of his life. A hand suddenly came into his hair and caressed his dark locks. He looked up and saw Neil with his hands gently buried into his hair, a dreamy smile on his face. A smile that was completely, absolutely, head over heels in love.

"Please fuck me." Neil asked, lifting his hips suggestively, and the Protagonist couldn't resist. "Please?"

The Protagonist stood up, grabbing Neil's hips and slammed into him, making him cry out in pleasure. God, the Protagonist himself was also groaning in tandem with his thrusts, letting the pure lust cloud his mind. Neil was incredible - burning hot and slick with the lube, so tight around him he was afraid he could hurt him. The younger man had always whispered about how big he was in the small sexy voice messages they sent to each other when they were apart on missions. Neil's tears were falling again as he rocked along with his movements, face an unrecognizable expression between pain and pleasure.

"Do you--do you need some time?" The Protagonist gathered all of his incredible will to slow down and ask. "To get use to me."

Neil shook his head, holding his shoulders tightly. He let out a few broken whimpers, and the Protagonist took it as a cue to continue. It felt like he had died and was sent to heaven - the feeling of Neil around him, under him, in his arms, being wrapped in the scent of Neil was ecstasy, making the whole world disappear. In that moment, there were only the two of them, and the rest of the world didn't matter. Neil was his own little world.

"Ah… _Ah…_ Please…" Neil was shaking as his legs were wrapped around the other man's waist and having his favorite cock in the world slamming into him. "Please go faster…"

And went faster he did. He pushed the limits of his body, fucking into Neil harder and faster with every thrust, making the desk rumble violently and Neil had to hold on to it to not fall apart. Pleasure exploding in his body like firecrackers. All he did was biting into Neil's neck as he breathed in their combined scent of sweat and tears and slammed into Neil with all he had.

The younger man dropped his hand to try to touch himself, but the Protagonist held his wrists, panting into his ears. "You're going to come from from my cock alone."

Neil sobbed, struggling in his grasp. "David, please! I'm--I need--Please touch me I _can't_ \--"

The Protagonist ignored his plead, continued to pound into him relentlessly. He knew he was hitting Neil's prostate with every move because the younger man shivered and sobbed everytime. He was close, and he was sure so was Neil. A familiar warm pleasure started to spread from his lower body like a warning.

Neil let out a scream and came over their chests, tightening around him so hard he came right after. The younger man plopped onto him, his whole body soft and exhausted from their fucking. The Protagonist took a moment to get the stars out of his vision, and then gently pulled out of Neil's body, making him whimper. Neil lay down on the surface of the Protagonist's now messy desk, all spread out, sweaty and flush and glowing from the pleasure, looking up at him with the same lovestruck gaze.

"Did you just say you couldn't come like I asked? From my cock alone?" The Protagonist suddenly asked, his hand snaked to where Neil's cock was slowly getting soft. Neil opened his big blue eyes in confusion. 

"No… I don't know…"

"Yes you did." The man grinned, and then started to tease Neil's spent cock, and Neil arched up from the table from oversensitivity. "You didn't think my cock was good enough for you to come."

"No, no, I would never…"

"You wanted to touch yourself so badly, so now I'm doing it for you, lovely. See if you like it." The Protagonist's eyes shone with mischief as he held Neil down and stroke his softening member, paying so much attention to the sensitive head. Oh, Neil was even sexier than before like this, he already came, but the overwhelming pleasure from the oversensitivity made him forget whatever subject he had a master's degree on. He thrashed and curled up and tried to pull away, but the Protagonist was merciless - he held him down and continued to torture him with the post orgasm pleasure. 

"Please, please, no more, it's too much…" He clawed onto the Protagonist's arms. "Please, I'm begging you… No more…"

Neil was sobbing openly now, he kept babbling all kinds of plead and begs, body trembling like a leaf. He was beautiful like this. 

"Will you beg anyone else like this, Neil? Maybe when they tie you down and fuck you and tease you _just_ like how I'm doing?" He asked, and Neil quickly shook his head.

"No, no, I won't… I'll _never_ …"

"Will you do anything to save my life, even begging some disgusting thugs or asking to sacrifice yourself for me?

"Yes--No--David, _please_!"

"Will you?"

"N--No, _no_!"

"Promise?" His fingertip dragged through the head and Neil wailed.

"I promise! Please please _please_ \--"

And he let Neil go. The younger man slid down the desk as his knees buckled and the Protagonist caught him just in time, holding him close.

"Remember your own words, love." He whispered to a fucked out Neil, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos or comments to tell me if you liked this fic or not!


End file.
